


Forgive Me, Father

by yourethelmaandimlouise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, F/M, Father by Tooji, Feels, Het, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Kink, Priest Sam, Reader-Insert, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourethelmaandimlouise/pseuds/yourethelmaandimlouise
Summary: Sam has run away to become a priest and you have finally tracked him down. Your reunion is steamy and full of feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made for tumblr user lunipie who requested a fic inspired by Father (Cinematic Project) by Tooji. That music video is super hot thooooooo. Thanks for sending a request, lunipie. Hope you like it <3

The folds of your long dress are bunched up in your hands and your cloak flaps behind you like agitated wings in the wind. You pull the hood of the cloak closer around your face and take a deep breath as you burst through the doors of the church. 

Father Winchester is in the middle of his sermon. His beatific face is framed by wisps of golden brown hair and his previously ridiculous sideburns have been trimmed down to size, surely due to the regulations of the church. You find you miss them.

Father Winchester, Sam, as he was known in a previous life, lifts his eyes to offer a gracious smile to the latecomer in his flock. As soon as your eyes meet you stand stock still. You notice when he recognizes you. You see the double take and, even from this distance, the fear that flashes through his eyes before he gets back on track with his prepared words.

The fleeting expression weighs heavy on your heart. There were days in which you could have never imagined Sam would look at you like that. Annoyance, anger, smugness, kindness, even love, those were the expressions you remembered. The only ones you wish to remember because even when angry, Sam had always remained gentle; even when annoyed, he remained patient. And even when smug, he remained ridiculously attractive, as if that were fair at all.

You sit through the remainder of the sermon, heart beating and unable to hear a word of what he says. Yet the modulation of his words, the growling timbre of his voice, even the grand waves of his arms that he tries to hide as he gets excited about what he’s saying, have remained the same. Your Sam, he’s still all there, if a bit subdued.

You count your heartbeats as people move in and out of the confession booth and finally the line trickles down. You take to your feet and walk into the booth. You can hear Sam, Father Winchester, breathing. You kneel and even through your dress the plastic is cold against your knees. The room is dark and still and your thoughts race in frenzied circles.

You make the sign of the cross and say, voice shaking, “Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.”

Sam remains silent.

“It has been three years since I have last seen you.”

“My,” Sam stumbles on his words here but seems to regain his footing, “My child, you should tell me how long it has been since your last confession. I am but a tool in the hands of—“

“I’ve missed you.”

Nothing.

“It’s been three years. You didn’t have to leave. You didn’t have to run where I couldn’t follow.”

“I will not sin like this, Y/N. You should go.”

It’s been the first time in three years that you’ve heard him say your name and he says it derisively. As if it dirties him. And that is when the anger starts in earnest. It boils deep down in your gut and clenches your jaw. You practically growl, “Since when am I a sin. I didn’t make your needs, Sam.”

Sam sighs, “Y/N you are not the sin. I am. Go. Please.”

You see red. Sam is not a defeatist. He is light and goodness. A beacon of biblical standards, you think ironically. Your feet move of their own accord out of your side of the booth and into his. “Sam Winchester,” You stand tall, hands on your hips and hood fallen around your shoulders as you stare into wide hazel eyes. “You take that back.”

It appears that your boldness has cracked the ice because his shock dissolves into an absolutely impish smile. 

“Make me.”

You stalk towards him and his eyes smolder. His tall frame is bent into the seat inside the small confessional and though he should look dorky, all you see is the strong arms that once kept you warm, the legs that once wrapped around you.

You straddle those legs now. You lift your skirts and sit in his lap, gaze still intense. As soon as you make contact however, Sam seems to snap out of his lust induced haze and you see the fear creep back into his eyes. You caress his cheek and he flinches, so you snatch your hand away. 

Your foreheads however, are nearly touching. You breathe into the inches that separate you, “Sammy, please.”

He groans and closes the distance between your lips with a fistful of your hair and a large hand splayed across your back. The kiss is dirty and full of passion. Almost immediately you open up to him and he plunges his tongue into your mouth as if he were starved for it. You definitely were and since you won’t be left behind in this whirlwind of passion you start grinding down on him.

His breath hitches and as you grind down he pulls your head back and starts mouthing down your neck. He’s saying your name again and again in broken whispers and your grip on his shoulders tightens. You press as close as you can and start feeling your way down his back. Apparently, his new sedentary lifestyle wasn’t as sedentary as you’d thought, hard muscles bunching with every move he makes.

You feel yourself starting to get wet just as you feel him harden under you. You begin grinding down again in earnest, twirling your hips, angles just right to make you see stars behind your eyes. You’d forgotten how big he was.

Sam finally pushes at your cloak and under your dress. While you’re disappointed at having to put pause on the sloppy kisses you were sharing, you decide bare skin is worth the wait. You help him take your dress off to reveal nothing but a pair of pure white panties underneath. 

“Oh, god.” He groans.

“Not god, just me,“ you wink.

He growls and start kissing you in earnest again. You, however, have other ideas. Using the leverage you have by sitting on his lap you take control of the kiss. Slowing it down to deep sensual passes of the tongue. You nip his lower lip and he gives a small grunt of pleasure.

Continuing with this slow pace you kiss down his neck until you get to his collar. Sam, chest heaving, has obviously completely forgotten about it. You slip a hand to the back of his neck and pause to unfasten the button before finally sliding your hand into his soft hair. You then back up, look him straight in the eye, and dip your head to pull off his clerical collar by the teeth. 

Sam pauses. He has an unreadable look in his eyes as he stares you down. You’re about to apologize when he picks you up and leads you out into the now empty church, moonlight streaming in through the windows. Right in front of the altar he sets you down and strips off his shirt. The silver light outlines his toned body and he looks at you contemplatively. He goes into the back and comes back naked with a blanket in hand. 

You burst out laughing. “You are such a dork.”

He looks supremely offended. “Well, fine. I didn’t want you catching a cold but…”

Your expression softens. “Come here, Sam.”

He lays down the blanket and lays you down on top of it. He hovers over you, holding himself up by the forearms and kisses you softly, sweetly, a stark contrast to what you to had been doing. Soon the kisses get deeper. 

You writhe under him and he sits back to take off your panties with his teeth. You lift yourself up and are distracted by the complicated play of muscles on his back. You don’t even notice how close he is to your pussy until he starts lapping at it. You groan and grab fistfuls of his hair, bunching it in your hands and Sam slows down. 

“No, no, keep going. Please please please.”

He smirks and starts sucking at your clit as he presses two fingers into you, curling his fingers just right. He hasn’t forgotten at all how to play your body like a harp. You’re practically keening when he pulls away. You’re about to protest when you notice he is finally finally pulling off his pants and underwear. He enters you and you see stars. You sigh as he whispers sweet nothings into your neck, into your mouth.

He moves slowly. Long languid thrusts that leave you wanting more.

“So good, Sam. So full.”

“You like that?”

“Yes. Please. More. Harder.”

You can’t put together any more complicated sentences, but when it looks like he’s not going to pick up the pace you yank his head back by the hair and tell him, “I’m not gonna break, Sam. Let’s go.”

You see the hesitation in your eyes and so you push him off and flip the both of you over. You’re now straddling him and he’s looking at you as if you hung the moon. You lean down with your hands on his pecs and start going to town on him. You hear little whooshes of air escape his lungs as you crash into him and you lean down to kiss him thoroughly, your tongue plunging into his mouth. 

You drape yourself over him as your hips work. “You could never be bad, Sam. You could never hurt me.” You say between labored breaths and frenzied kissing. “Let me cover you. Let my heat warm you again. You’ve been so cold.” You thread your fingers through his and pull your hands over his head. “Stop running and let me bring feeling back into your hands. Your heart. I’ve missed you.”

Sam has tears in his eyes. You lean back and find the exact right angle. You put your hands in your hair as your hips move in languorous figure eights. Both of you moan, lost in your pleasure and Sam leans up to meet you. 

He sucks on your nipples and you feel the pleasure pooled in your belly extend through your limbs. It’s almost overwhelming so you grip his shoulders tight again. 

“Sam,” you gasp. He looks close too. 

“Let go, Y/N. I got you.” 

He wriggles his arm between you and starts rubbing at your clit. You let out a high pitched groan and you can feel yourself pulsing. There are stars behind your eyes and your fingertips tingle. Your toes curl and your thighs tense and you bite down on the cord of muscle between his neck and shoulder and you feel his release in you as well. 

Both of you pant in the aftermath, huddled as if prepared to whisper the world’s most important secrets to one another. Sam notices you shivering so he pulls the blanket to cover you both.

“Come home with me, Sam. I’ve missed you.” You whisper in his ear. 

He rubs your back in long comforting strokes. You haven’t felt this safe in years. He is still inside you and all around you when he tucks his face into your neck and whispers, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> see you in hell fuckers ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> If you'd like to request a fic send me a message on my spn tumblr yourethelmaandimlouise. I'll write anything from genfic to reader insert to most ships in spn.


End file.
